


thanks for being in my life

by WritingInPink



Series: happy birthday month julianna [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: F/F, Post Game, Spoilers, also moon and lillie are like 20, can be either after sun/moon or usum, i love lillie so much, ish, lillie has a vulpix, lusamine and hau are mentioned for a brief second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 16:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13574352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingInPink/pseuds/WritingInPink
Summary: despite being somewhat over the title of champion, at least moon has lillie in her life





	thanks for being in my life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Smiley612](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smiley612/gifts).



> sorry for the shit title, usually i have one in mind when i start writing but this time i got nothin but an upside down question mark
> 
> like in the anime, lillie's vulpix is named snowy

“Choo, no!” Moon watched as her opponent’s Raichu fainted. He checked his bag for revives, but it was no use. Moon had beaten yet another challenger trying for the championship. She rubbed her Mimikyu’s head before returning him to the ball and walking over to her opponent. 

“Good job. You were really close,” Moon said to the crestfallen boy. And she actually meant it; most people don’t even come close to fainting just one of her Pokémon. He fainted two, and Moon had made a mental note to start training against more Steel types. 

The boy smiled widely, and she gave a small one back. “I’ll be back, you know!” He shouted before disappearing downstairs. 

Moon sighed and plopped back down in her “throne” to begin healing her team. Being the League Champion meant a lot of long days waiting for… something. It was fun, and she got to meet a lot of new people and Pokémon, but some days she wished for a more peaceful life. She oftentimes liked to fantasize about a life where there were no obligations, no commitments, and she could spend an entire day lying in bed without pants. Of course, Moon wouldn’t trade the adventure she’d had for the world, especially due to a certain girl she had met, but it was nice to think about lazing around all day.

“Roto-M!” The Rotom-Dex came whirring out. “It’zzz 6 PM! It’zzz time to go!”

Moon looked around, and noticed the sun was going down. She hadn’t even realized how late it had gotten and that all the lights around her began to fade. She thanked her ‘Dex and ran downstairs, out the building, and called Charizard to bring her to the bottom of the mountain. From there, she sprinted home to her rented house in Tapu Village. She flopped onto a couch and decided to take a nap. 

However, her Pokémon had other plans. The balls started twirling around, obviously ready to come out. Moon sighed and called them out. One by one, her party came out, stretching and making as much noise as possible. Lycanroc tried to get her up by jumping on top of her while Mudsdale and Mimikyu ran out into the backyard with Ampharos’ help, making sure to slam the doors as they went. Rotom-Dex started making a loud buzzing noise, flying around Moon’s head.

“Come on guys, let me just have a few minutes of sleep, please..,” Moon said, trying to push Lycanroc off of her. He growled and sat down even harder. After a few minutes more of struggling, she gave up, and closed her eyes where she was. 

Then the doorbell rang. Moon groaned, and asked Incineroar to go open the door. She scampered off, leaving Ampharos and Lycanroc to try to get their trainer up. Moon heard the door open, but didn’t think much of it until Ampharos cried and started running while Lycanroc jumped off of her stomach to run up to the guest.

“Lycan, what did you do that for?!” She asked, sitting up so she could see what was so important. 

Lillie was standing in the entryway, one arm around her Vulpix, the other carrying a bag filled with Poké beans and malasadas. Moon immediately lit up as she saw her, so beautiful and poised even though Incineroar, at least six inches taller, was leaned over her shoulder to get attention. 

“Lillie! I thought you were still at Aether!” Moon exclaimed, running over to hug her. Lillie dropped her bags and put Snowy on the floor in order to fully hug the other girl. 

"No, Moon, I told you I was coming home today!" Lillie replied, giggling. They hugged until Moon felt Mimikyu’s tail rub her calf, and even then Moon wouldn’t fully let go of her. Lillie gave her a big grin, and Moon gladly reciprocated. 

Right after winning the Championship, Lillie had taken Moon aside. When Lillie told her that she liked her, Moon was in total disbelief. How could someone so… Lillie like someone so… her? The two had kissed for a while before joining the celebrations again, hand in hand and giddy with love for the other. 

An hour after arriving, everyone had been fed and started to play on the play equipment in Moon’s backyard. She and Lillie, however, were snuggled up on a comfortable bench, intertwined with each other watching their small family of Pokemon play. Moon’s team was always excited and happy to see Lillie’s Vulpix and Clefable, something that made Moon’s heart melt with joy. They talked about Lillie’s trip to visit her mother, Hau becoming the Kahuna of Melemele, and other things that happened since they saw each other.

So yes, Moon thought, some days sitting on a chair on top of a freezing mountain for hours can get long, but it’s times like these that make everything worth it.


End file.
